One Shot Mortal Kombat (Jade and Kung Lao)
by Anonymousmk11
Summary: Jade and Kung Lao relationship becomes at risk after Kung Lao finds out about Kotal Kahn.


One Shot Mortal Kombat (Jade and Kung Lao)

**This story does not follow any Mortal Kombat game.**

"And that's the end, everyone!" Yelled the film director. The Mortal Kombat theater instantly was filled with cheering and clapping. The MK characters had finally finished their last movie (Mortal Kombat 11). Now it was time for the stars to take photos at the Red Carpet.

After clapping, Jade stood up ready to leave. She turned and glanced at her boyfriend. He had a puzzled look, staring at the blank movie screen.

"Helloooooo?" Jade said while waving her hand in front of his face. That caught his attention. Still seated he turned his head and looked at his partner.

"Are you ok Kung Lao?" Asked the Edenian

"Yea I'm fine, just a little confused." He said while standing up.

The monk stood up and faced his woman. He was a few inches taller than her. Jade placed her hand lightly on his face and started rubbing his cheek.

" What are you confused about?"

Kung Lao sighed and answered

"This movie is based on a true story ….. Why you never told me about Kotal Kahn?"

Jade slowly removed her hand from his face and placed them on her hip.

"Kung Lao, can we talk about it later."

"Why can't you just tell me now?" The monk asked

" We have to get to the red carpet we're running late," She responded while gathering her phone and purse.

"Fine, just tell me I have nothing to worry about." Said Kung Lao with a worried tone.

Jade turned around, her green eyes locked with his brown ones.

"Kung, me and Kotal…" Before she could finish she was interrupted by Kitana.

"Hey, Jade are you ready to go?"

"Yea I'm coming give me a sec." She took a deep breath and said: "I'll tell you later." Then she met up with her childhood friend.

The theater was almost empty by now. Kung Lao stared at his lady walking away from him. He shook his head in disbelief then whispered to himself "Damn."

**Red Carpet Event **

All the MK characters that played in the movie were walking on the Red Carpet. The song Old Town Road was playing in the background. Some characters walked with a companion, others walked alone. Jade and Kitana walked the Red Carpet together, stopping to take photos from time to time. Behind them was Kotal Kahn who was walking alone waving at the Crowd.

"Hey! Hey Jade!" Yelled a paparazzi.

"Can we get you and Kotal Kahn together for a photo please?"

"Yea sure," Said Jade while taking Kotal Kahn hand and smiling at the camera.

"Beautiful, you two make a cute couple."

"Of course we do, thank you," Kotal Kahn said with a chuckle.

After a few more photos Jade entered the after party. It was a huge ballroom with a stage, loud music, and a bar. On the stage was a DJ playing the song One Dance by Drake. All characters from Mortal Kombat were there. Even those who weren't in the movie. Some danced with one another. Others were flirting or drinking at the bar.

As the Edenian walked in she started looking for Kitana. Finally, spotting her dancing with her husband Subzero. Jade looked around a bit more then saw Kung Lao taking with Liu Kang. The two seem to be having a serious conversation. She watched her man face. His expression looked as if he had just lost a very important match. Jade thought to herself "I better tell him now." As she started approaching him someone tapped her shoulder. Turning around she saw Kotal Kahn.

"Hey, are you having a good time?" He asked while taking a sip from his drink.

"Yea, this party is nice, are you?"

"Yea I'm just scanning the place, I don't really do events like these but hey, there's a first time for everything am I right." Kotal Kahn said with laughter.

"You're definitely right on that one." Replied the Edenian with a smile.

"Hey Jade, I just wanted to say, about the movie what happened between us, was really something wasn't it?"

Jade's eyes widened and she thought "Please don't say what I think you're going to say." But instead, she said, " Yea what we had was amazing...but it was so long ago."

"Yea it was, but still, it was worth experiencing that again with you," said the Osh-Tekk.

There was a brief moment of silence between them until Kotal Kahn spoke again.

"Anyways I wanted to let you know that, this can't happen again."

Jade was shocked.

"What do you mean?" She asked

Kotal Kahn lowered his voice "I don't want to sound rude but I'm seeing Citroen and I don't want her thinking we are together."

Jade smiled with relief "O Kotal you have nothing to worry about. Like I said that was long ago. What we had was powerful but it's over now."

Kotal Kahn smiled and gave her a quick hug. "Great I'm glad we see eye to eye. You will always be my friend."

"Likewise Kotal Kahn."

"I'll see you around," he said then walked away from her and towards Citroen.

"Let me guess, he's just a friend right?" a voice behind Jade. She turned around and saw Kung Lao standing behind her with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Hey, I was just about to come to you," The Edenian uttered to him.

"Were you really?" Kung Lao said to her with disbelief.

Jade then answered, "Yea, what's the matter with you?"

The monk sighed and dropped his arms "Nothing" He vocalized while lowering his head staring at the ground.

Jade took his hand's and wrapped them around her's. "Look, Kung Lao, what I was going to say at the theater is that me and Kotal Kahn are just friends. It was just a movie. You have nothing to worry about. You will never lose me."

Kung Lao looked into Jade's eyes, pulled her close and gave her a long bear hug. He whispered, "No matter where you go I will always love you."

Jade grabbed the monk's face then kissed him on his lips. She wrapped her arms around his waist and placed her head on his chest. Hugging him tight she said, "I'm all yours."


End file.
